funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Track Controller
Trivia I've removed the following text: ::This is the second least popular Funorb game according to a recent RuneScape poll. on the grounds of inaccuracy. It's a wild misinterpretation of the statistics presented, which don't enquire into the least favourite game. OrbFu 10:25, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Good point. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:27, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Walkthrough layout I like the way it's been done. However, this article will soon become very long, and very crowded with images. I recommend moving each level to The Track Controller/Level Name and replacing it with a link. Pages with tons of images can be hellish to load on slow or awkward computers. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:37, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Ok, moving them now. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 05:48, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Feature One more level to go. Once it's done, I recommend making this our Featured Article. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:29, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeh, I agree, though technically it's a series of articles... and I had wanted TerraPhoenix to be first... I guess I'll have to work on solving mate. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:17, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sticking / in an article title makes it a sub-article. All the levels are sub-articles of this one. TerraPhoenix is a lot harder to write a walkthrough for, so it would be harder to get featured too. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 13:19, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::True lol Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:38, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Mate added, we can now make this a featured article :-D Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:05, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Cool. ... 'K, I'm going to have to figure out how, right? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 15:08, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Hehehe, have fun :-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:12, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Done. Feel free to change it if you like, though. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:02, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Other Walkthroughs? how about we do a walkthough for crazy crystals?DragonLordAidan 17:28, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :I've been thinking of that myself, I think it would be a good thing to have walkthroughs for every game where a walkthrough is possible and reasonable. If you want to start working on one for Crazy Crystals you're welcome to, or I may well do something myself at some point. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:54, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Okay i do a rough draft of the walkthough for CC, then revamp it. i will get started later on today. your welcome to fix any error i make. DragonLordAidan 13:05, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Good luck :-D Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:34, 12 May 2008 (UTC) achievements poorly organised is it just me, or are the acheivements organised in a strange pattern? the first 7 are ok, but then the achievements are pretty mixed up. fire b ird :Fixing the achievement order in these tables is something I hope to fix soon. See here for more information. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Zombie Controller I've created the page for the new Hallowe'en achievement, but I can't find how/where I can add it in the list on the TTC's page. Apparently the list gets the pictures, names, values, etc. from a general database with all achievements listed in once, but can't be bothered to discover myself how it works :D. Is there any guide with explanations about this somewhere ? EDIT: If someone wishes to do it himself, here's the smaller picture (thumbnail) that should go in the achievements list : ~ Crupu (Ps: sorry for spamming the History of this page, I was testing something)